


Inferno

by goldenzingy46



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assisted Suicide, Bodyswap, Bunny Farm Escapee, Burning alive, Drama, Faked Suicide, Mentions of burning alive, Plot Bunny, Running Away, Running away from problems works, Running away from your problems, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide, Temporary Character Death, cloning, irregular updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: Harry Potter has had enough. He's given up. He's not going to compete in this stupid tournament, and if he must, he's going to do it his way. He can bet that nobody (except maybe Voldemort) is going to be happy with him.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Inferno

Harry Potter reached his hand into the bag, pulling out the Hungarian Horntail. Number four, last. Perfect for his plan.

His beautifully complicated plan. He bet that nobody saw it coming, really - after all, he was the Boy-Who-Lived, and he was supposed to stay that way.

But the keyword...

The keyword was 'Lived'.

_Past tense._

***

Cedric was brought into the medical tent, burnt despite his best effots. He had the egg, though. And in the eyes of the Wizarding World, that was enough.

Fleur was next. Her dress was a little singed, but she seemed to be unharmed, and she also had the egg. Harry was about seventy percent sure that she'd get a low score just because she was a girl. The Wizarding World did appear as rather racist and sexist.

Viktor Krum stalked back in to the tent, golden egg under one arm. The crowd was going wild for their precious celebrity Quidditch player, and Harry was sure they'd do the same for him. But he was planning to cheat, you see? So perhaps not.

Finally, _finally,_ it was his turn. His goddamn turn to deal with a dragon.

Running in, laying the first track of oil, ducking out the way of the flames. Curious, really, how with the right spell you could create anything - water, oil, whatever.

Ducking another breath of fire, he layed a second track. Then a third, a fourth, a fifth, and a sixth.

He watched them ignite, and layed the seventh and final track, leading back to the middle, the middle soaked with oil and _oh god dragon flames were far hotter than he realised--_


End file.
